Movie Night
by OncerLili
Summary: Emma has been keeping herself intentionally busy, until Henry gets an idea for a movie night and she has no choice but to face the very thing she's been avoiding.


"Hey mom, what are we doing tonight?"

Emma turned around to face Henry, who sat typing away at his new computer.

She gave him a suspicious look before responding. "Why?"

"Well," he said as he spun in the new chair they got when they recently moved into the new apartment. "My friend Grace wants to hang out and I was wondering if we could, ya know, do a movie night type of thing. Please?" He put his hands together and jutted out his bottom lip, making it impossible for Emma to decline.

"Alright, fine. But first help me move some of these boxes into the storage space so this kitchen isn't so cluttered."

"Okay. Wait, I've got an even better idea! How about _I_ move the boxes and _you_ go down to Granny's and see if Killian wants to join us?"

Emma stood back up from lifting a box and turned around. "What?"

"Come on, mom. He's got to be bored to death down there all day."

She stared hard at her son, his innocent smile undoubtedly hiding hundreds of secret plans. "I'm sure he has plenty to do. He's been helping your grandfather-David- clean up the mess around the farm. I'm sure he's tired and resting now."

"Won't know unless you ask…" he sang as he hopped off the stool towards his room. His voice floated out from down the hall. "Do you think we should show him the new Peter Pan movie so he can see his cartoon self?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she dragged the box into the storage. _He _may_ be getting kind of bored down there_, she reasoned.

Ever since things had calmed down two weeks previous, and Regina had retreated into her house with Robin desperately trying to mend things with his wife and her, Emma had put all her time and effort into the move to the new apartment in Storybrooke. She loved her parents and new baby brother, but there was hardly room for two in that place let alone five.

It wasn't unintentional that she had no time to do anything else. She was doing what she promised herself she wouldn't anymore- avoiding. She just couldn't bring herself to step forward and say something. Surprisingly, Killian had kept a respectable distance for the two weeks, only acknowledging her when she went to the diner or when they crossed paths around town.

Admittedly, she had also spent a lot of time in the station, happy that there was always work to do. It kept her mind off of him.

Turning back towards her son's room, Emma sighed. She knew he was right. Killian was no doubt dying of boredom and more than eager to see her. At least if Henry had his friend over they wouldn't be alone. She could handle him with others around, right? She felt a stirring in her chest and knew that as much as she wanted to deny it, she missed him immensely.

"So are you gonna go get him? Or am I?" Henry reappeared from his room, the movie in his hand.

"I...I guess I'll go get him. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone, kid." With a kiss on his head and a snatch of her jacket, she was out the door before she could change her mind.

She found him sitting at the counter at Granny's, eating a hamburger and fries. Taking a deep breath, she hopped up in the seat beside him.

"Save some room for popcorn. We've got too many boxes to fit in my cabinets so it needs to get eaten tonight."

"Swan! Is that an invitation I am receiving?" He looked genuinely shocked and she felt a stab of guilt for shying away from him for so long.

"Yes it is. Do you know where my new apartment is?"

"Yep."

She wasn't going to ask how he knew. "When you're ready you can come over. I have to stop at the station on my way home but if I'm not there Henry can open the door for you. He's having a friend over and we're apparently having our first movie night in Storybrooke." She took a breath, realizing she never stopped to do so. He looked mildly amused.

"I will be there. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Nope," she said as she hopped off the stool, desperate to get to the door. The things her stomach was doing the longer she looked at him was driving her insane. "Just yourself."

"I'll be there then."

"Okay. Cool." She awkwardly smiled and turned around, resisting running out the door. On her way back to her car her eyes drifted to the table they sat at the night he admitted given his favorite possession away, his ship, just for her. She couldn't believe his dedication then, and weeks later it still hit her hard. She knew she could never repay that debt.

...well, maybe she could but it would require giving him something she wasn't quite ready to give yet.

After grabbing a stack of papers from her office, Emma headed home. She was taken aback when she walked into a clean kitchen, not a box in sight. She heard laughing and tiptoed across the floor to peak into the living room. Henry was on his stomach on the floor, Grace was sitting propped up the couch, and Killian was sprawled across the couch. All three had controllers in their hands. Killian seemed to be using the tip of his hook for the controls on the left side and was doing apparently well by the exasperated sounds of the kids.

Emma soaked in the joyous moment, where nothing was too bad and everyone (in the vicinity) was smiling. She remembered why everyone was here and leaned against the doorway, folding her arms with a grin on her face.

"What happened to movie night?"

"Mom! Hey, Umm how about you start the popcorn and I'll set up the movie...right after this round…" he trailed off as he pounded on his remote. Emma laughed and shook her head as she turned back to the kitchen and popped the popcorn. When she returned, the kids were on the loveseat and Killian was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Okay, foods here. Start the movie kid."

"On it." Henry pressed play and all talking stopped. Killian was still adjusting to the TV device but he was more shocked by his cartoon character.

"What? Is that supposed to be me? That is the worst depiction ever! Animated or not that's a bloody disgrace. Good heavens where do they get these ideas?"

"Shhh! Just watch it!" Emma laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at him. It bounced off his cheek and landed in his lap. He plopped it in his mouth and grinned at her. "I bet you like the real life version of me better also, don't you Swan?"

She rolled her eyes and reached for more popcorn, frowning when her hand met the bottom of the bowl. "Damn, we're out," she whispered.

"I got it. How long am I putting it in for?"

"You sure?" She couldn't picture him using something with so many buttons.

"Yes Swan. I will manage. I have no choice but to learn these things in time anyways," he reasoned as he whispered to her.

She realized the truth in his statement and sat forward, letting him move from behind her. She had been leaning against him, enjoying his warmth on her back more than she would have liked to admit.

He quietly got up and headed towards the kitchen, his blue shirt visible for a second when he went into the light. She wasn't surprised at how good he looked in modern clothes, the whole 300-year-old-pirate costume look being a tad overrated. The new outfit did him _very_ well.

As she went back to the movie, she vaguely heard him rip open the plastic and place the bag in the microwave. She was surprised but proud of him for stepping forward and willingly adapting to his new surroundings.

Just as she fell back into the movie, she barely heard the mumbled curses as a more audible rip was heard. Already knowing what she was going to find, she got up and tried hiding her grin as she slid into the kitchen.

It took every ounce of self-control to not laugh at the absolutely adorable sight in front of her. Apparently he had tried opening the bag after it was done and his hook ripped it too far. Some of the popcorn had made it into the bowl but a majority was scattered over the table and he was picking it up, grumbling something incoherent, when she appeared.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I managed to cook it fine. But opening the bag...well, it didn't go as planned…"

A giggle escaped and she smiled at him before moving forward and helping him with the popcorn. She popped a piece into her mouth and hummed to herself.

"God I love buttery things."

"Oh really?" Killian raised his eyebrows and stopped picking up the popcorn, standing inches from her. "Is that so?"

Her breath hitched and the distance between them was suddenly gone. She felt his arms come around her and she melted into his embrace, not realizing until that moment just how much she missed it. Those two very busy weeks kept her busy but in this moment she forgot why she had been denying herself this.

She moaned quietly as he dug his face in her neck and the popcorn and movie and kids were suddenly forgotten.

"I missed you," he growled in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine and her head reeling. She turned her head, looking for the contact she desperately needed.

He grinned devilishly at her before finally crashing his mouth into her's. It wasn't like their kiss at Granny's but more like their first, passionate, one in Neverland. Only this time it was pulling at her heart in a way she quite enjoyed.

He tasted like salt and butter, something she was thoroughly enjoying when she felt a cool breeze on her exposed back and then a warm hand trailing up her spine. She shivered and he chuckled against her mouth, deepening the kiss as his hand went higher.

Killian began to lightly trail his nails down her back, making her shudder and a not-so-quiet gasp slip from her mouth.

He chuckled again as he broke from her lips, nibbling gently along her jaw and then earlobe as he continued to caress her back. Her knees were getting weak and she clung onto him desperately, head foggy and senses running wild.

"Killian...bloody hell," she moaned. She didn't know how much more she could take.

He paused his assault on her, hooked arm holding her against him and the other halfway up her back. "I think the kids are pretty distracted. They won't even notice we're gone." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, and she struggled to think clearly. All she could focus on was him. Touching him, tasting him, holding him. It was like he was a drug that she suddenly craved.

"I think...I think that would be… a very...very good-"

"Woah! Okay, did not need to see that!"

Emma's trance shattered and she jumped back from Killian, spinning around to see her son's back in the doorway.

"Henry, ah, sorry, we were just...making more popcorn." She knew it was useless even trying to talk her way out of this one."

He turned back around with a disbelieving look on his face. "Uh huh, I didn't know that required two people."

"I was showing Killian how to do it."

"Seems like you were showing him a lot more than that." He laughed and headed back to the living room, shaking his head.

Emma turned back around with a deep red face. "Well that was interesting."

Killian looked around her towards the doorway, and then swept her back into his chest.

"What's that saying you people use? There's a first for everything."


End file.
